


Meow

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys and Camgirls, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys, Top Park Chanyeol, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun, better known as KittenHun, is a famous camboy with thousands of adoring viewers. Chanyeol is his supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by Sehun during SeChan's Super Idol League streams. We love our favourite gamer catboy💞
> 
> Also, is it even a yeolish fic if Sehun isn't wearing panties?

Sehun hums as he checks his reflection in the mirror. He looks over his shoulder to marvel at his ass, baby pink panties fitting nicely against his sculpted cheeks. A quick spin shows that the view from the front is just as nice, the outline of his balls and cock barely visible against the sheer material of the panties.

He pulls on an oversized shirt that ends mid-thigh. Sure, he could’ve worn one of his babydoll dresses or the new lingerie set he just got, but he opts to keep it straightforward and simple tonight. He could always wear his other garments another time.

Besides, the only thing Sehun deems necessary in all his streams is a pair of cat ears on his head. He’d been wearing cat ears when he started his streaming channel, KittenHun, and he’s never been seen without them since. They’d become a signature part of his camboy persona.

Today he’s wearing pink clip-on cat ears that match perfectly with his pink hair and panties. Due to popular demand, he’s even wearing a matching choker around his neck. It’s a shame the plug he ordered— the one with a faux cat tail attached— hasn’t arrived yet. The matching tail would have completed the soft catboy look.

Sehun heads over to where his laptop is propped up on the bed. He’s already logged into the website he uses for his streams. He settles onto his stomach and hums a peppy girl group song he heard on the radio earlier as he waits.

The time reads 9:27 PM at the top of his laptop screen, so he has a bit of time left until he has to start streaming. Feeling giddy like he always does before his streams, Sehun props himself on his elbows, making his shirt ride up just where his butt ends.

Switching on his camera and microphone, Sehun brushes an unruly strand of hair away from his face before saying hello to his anticipating viewers.

“Hi kittens,” Sehun greets, a coy smile on his face as he watches dozens of comments speed by the screen. “How is everyone?”

More comments fly by, a few accompanied by the light pinging noise that indicates someone just left him a tip. Sehun pays special attention to those who do. The bigger the tips, the more likely he is to follow their special requests, or even moan their name when he orgasmed.

**_CHEN92 just left a tip!_ **

**_DaddySuho just left a tip!_ **

“Thanks Chen,” Sehun says sweetly, the smile on his lips growing. “And thanks Suho. You’re both so nice to me. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Sehun shifts his position to make himself more comfortable. The movement makes the large shirt slip down one of his shoulders, displaying more of his smooth skin. He makes no move to adjust the shirt, and rests his chin on one hand as he scrolls through the comments with the other.

_DaddySuho: how many times do I have to tell you to call me daddy?_

“Sorry _Daddy_ , you know how forgetful I am.” Sehun makes a pouty face at the camera. “I promise I’ll be a good kitten and I won’t forget next time.”

**_DaddySuho just left a tip!_ **

_DaddySuho: Good kitten._

Sehun giggles. He proceeds to chat with CHEN92 and his other regulars while waiting for more people to pour in. He does a little aegyo for his lovely viewers, and gets rewarded with more tips.

At 9:34 pm, Sehun decides to officially start the show. He knows the thousands of people watching are eager to see more of him.

He pushes himself into a kneeling position. The shirt is long enough to cover all the important bits, but short enough to be sexy— giving a teasing glimpse of Sehun’s soft thighs.

“I got some new panties a few days ago,” Sehun says casually, sliding his hand over his chest and rubbing his nipple through the fabric. “I can’t wait to show you guys. Most of them are pink, of course.”

Sehun licks his lips, raising another hand to give his other nipple a teasing pinch. A tiny whimper leaves his throat— bringing out more comments, more pings, and more tips.

**_DaddySuho, D.O, and 51 others just left a tip!_ **

_zkdlin: take it off kitten_

_DaddySuho: Gorgeous, baby._

_b_hundred_byun: cute as always❤️_

_D.O: What a sexy kitten_

_7_luhan_m: Show us your pretty nipples hun_

Sehun smirks at the responses he’s getting. He didn’t have to do much for his viewers to go crazy for him. 

He plays with his nipples until they’re hard, sensitive, and poking through the fabric of his gray shirt. Absently, he thinks how pretty they’d look with piercings in them. That’d be really sexy.

Slowly and sensually, he slides his right hand down his torso, stopping when he’s close to his crotch. He’s half-hard right now, and the viewers can see it.

**_b_hundred_byun, e_xiu_o, and 27 others just left a tip!_ **

_e_xiu_o: What are you wearing babe?_

“Xiu asked what I’m wearing,” Sehun informs the rest of his viewers. “Do you guys wanna see?”

The chat box goes crazy with affirming comments, all showing varying degrees of excitement and desperation. Sehun feels a little bad for them; it must suck to only be able to see and not touch. He doesn’t feel too bad though. There might’ve been thousands of them, but there was really only one man for him.

Sehun lifts up the shirt with both hands and cinches it around his waist, finally giving his viewers what they’ve been waiting for. While the curves of his petite waist are delectable, nothing can compare to the sight of his half hard cock tenting through his panties.

The sheerness of the underwear leaves little to the imagination. His cock strains against the fabric, the head peeking out of the panties and already leaking with dribbles of pre-cum.

_b_hundred_byun: holy shit kitten_

_b_hundred_byun: already wet for us fuck_

_e_xiu_o: You’re so sexy_

_DaddySuho: You got even prettier, darling._

_CHEN92:❤️❤️❤️❤️_

_CHEN92:💦💦💦_

_7_luhan_m: Come on take it off baby_

“You want me to take it off already, Lu?” Sehun asks. “But I just put them on. Don’t you think I look pretty in them?” He turns to the side, giving his audience a good view of his behind in the cute panties. He wiggles his hips, then reaches his hand out to give his ass a good spank.

**_DaddySuho, galaxyfanfan, and 84 others just left a tip!_ ** ****

_D.O: I love your ass_

_DaddySuho: Love it when you spank yourself, kitten._

_zkdlin: can u take off ur shirt? ;)_

_e_xiu_o: Get naked baby_

“You want me to take my shirt off?” Sehun inquires. “I dunno if I should. Kitty might get cold.”

He giggles lightly at the responses: a couple of donations, a few telling him to stop teasing, and many propositions to help warm him up.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sehun says, finally removing the shirt and showing off his beautiful body.

The revelation of contrasting strong lines and soft curves, and pearly white skin bring in even more tips. The comments vary from compliments on his figure, explicit messages, and people begging that he wear a choker more often.

“Do you like kitty’s body?” Sehun asks, already knowing the answer.

_b_hundred_byun: i love it_

_7_luhan_m: Is that even a question? You look like a doll_

_D.O: Kitty’s body is perfect_

Grinning, Sehun faces forward once more. His panties are soaked and dripping with pre-cum, his cock just begging to be touched. He looks down at his bottom half and gasps, eyes going wide and lips forming a small ‘o’ in faux surprise.

“Oh no,” he says in a small voice. “Kitty is wet.”

_layzhang: you sure are_

_CHEN92:❤️💦❤️💦❤️💦❤️_

_7_luhan_m: Let me lick you up princess_

_b_hundred_byun: god i want to eat u up so bad_

_zkdlin: ur such a tease_

“I thought you guys liked it when I teased,” Sehun flutters his lashes at the camera. He runs his fingers along the hemlines of the panties, toying with the delicate fabric before slowly pulling the panties down to his thighs— cock flushed red and fully visible to the camera.

_zkdlin: yea bby just like that_

_b_hundred_byun: i’m so hard rn babe you have no idea..._

_DaddySuho: Daddy likes this view._

_layzhang: youre unreal kitten_

“Awww, thanks kitties,” Sehun says, watching the influx of comments and donations coming in. “You guys are way too good to me. You all deserve a treat.”

_7_luhan_m: You’re already a treat_

_CHEN92: a treat? ure so thoughtful baby💞💞_

_e_xiu_o: What a sweet kitten_

“See? You guys are the best.” Sehun blows a kiss to the camera. He slides the panties off his legs, his cock now standing hard and proud against his stomach. “Mhhmmm. Kitty is so hard,” he says, cupping his crotch for emphasis.

_D.O: You look so good touching yourself_

_b_hundred_byun: holyfuck i love u kitten_

_DaddySuho: Lie down, baby. Show daddy your pretty cock._

Sehun shuffles backwards, getting on his hands and knees but making sure that everything is still in view. A squeeze to his shaft brings out a throaty moan. “A-ah… but I haven’t shown you your treat yet.”

Turning so his back is facing the camera, Sehun bends over. Pushing his ass out, he presents the treat he promised.

Nestled in Sehun’s hole is a remote-controlled vibrator that’s already buzzing at the lowest setting. What had been previously covered up by the panties was now completely visible, right in the place the thousands of Sehun’s viewers wished they could be in.

“Do you like it?” Sehun asks. “It’s my first time using something this big but I love it so much. It stretches me so well.”

Sehun grabs the remote he’d placed on top of the bedside table, holding it up in front of his laptop’s camera for all his viewers to see. “Bet you wish you had this with you, huh?”

He barely registers the responses on the screen as he turns up the intensity, making the vibrations faster and harder. Sehun opens his legs wider and starts stroking himself.

“Kitty wants to play with someone too,” Sehun pouts sulkily, setting the remote beside him. “Kitty gets lonely playing by himself.”

He plays with the tip of his cock, thumbing at the slit and catching some of the leaking pre-cum. Coyly, he brings his thumb to his lips and cleans the mess he made with his tongue— licking the semen off like the good kitty he knows he is.

_b_hundred_byun: look at urself kitty_

_b_hundred_byun: so fuckin hot_

_e_xiu_o: Make yourself cum_

_7_luhan_m: Would you let me play with you?_

_layzhang: meow for us kitten_

_D.O: Say master like a good kitten_

_**CHEN92, b_hundred_byun, and 90 others just left a tip!** _

“U-uhh m-master,” Sehun moans obscenely, throwing his head back and letting himself get lost in the vibrations rocking through his body. His grip on himself tightens, jerking himself harder and faster.

Sehun brings his other hand up to his mouth and without breaking eye contact with the camera, begins sucking on his fingers.

He takes three digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in saliva. He doesn’t dare quiet the noises he’s making. Everyone knows how loud he can be, and they absolutely love it.

He pulls his fingers away from his mouth with a wet pop. They’re shiny and sticky with his spit.

“They aren’t big enough,” Sehun says sadly. His pout paired with the pink cat ears and choker looks really cute, if he does say so himself. “Kitten needs something bigger in his mouth.”

_e_xiu_o: Are you sure you can handle it?_

_zkdlin: u taking volunteers? 👀👀👀_

_7_luhan_m: Fuck baby you can’t say things like that I’ll go crazy_

_DaddySuho: Daddy’s big cock should be big enough for a little kitten._

_CHEN92: 😳😳😳😳😳_

“I wish I had a master to help me,” Sehun sighs. He grabs the remote and flicks it to a higher setting before switching it back to a lower one. The fluctuating intensities of the vibrations make his toes curl. “I promise to be a good kitty for my master.”

He gives himself another slap on the ass, sending the camera an almost innocent look as he does. Even small fan service like that goes a long way. Many of his viewers fantasise about spanking him, so why not give them more jerk-off material?

**_bohyunann, D.O,_** **_and 86 others just left a tip!_**

“Mhhmmmm m-master,” Sehun moans, jutting out his ass and wiggling his hips. “What do you want kitty to do?”

_layzhang: turn it up higher baby_

_b_hundred_byun: fuck yourself with the vibe baby_

_D.O: Do it kitten. Pleasure yourself_

What kind of kitten would Sehun be if he didn't follow such a sweet request?

Sehun fumbles with the remote a little, turning it a few notches higher. He mewls loudly at the increased speed, feeling his hole clenching around the toy.

The hand on his dick doesn't stop. If anything, he jerks himself harder, lost in the pressure of his hand on his cock and the vibe in his ass.

“A-ahhh, it's s-so good,” Sehun moans. The pleasure he's receiving from the front and back is dizzying, and he's all too aware of his approaching orgasm. “M-Master… it f-feels so g-good.”

The room feels hotter around him as he writhes around, trying to push the toy deeper inside him. He closes his eyes tight, mouth falling open as he rocks his back and forth, eager to feel more of the vibe.

_DaddySuho: Is my kitty close already?_

_7_luhan_m: I wanna touch you so bad_

_zkdlin: fuck yourself harder baby_

_D.O: Let me hear you purr kitten_

The comments seem to be flashing by at lightning speed. Sehun could barely make out the words on the screen as the need to orgasm overrides his senses.

“K-kitty needs t-to cum,” Sehun whimpers. “M-master, would you l-let kitty cum?”

_layzhang: be a good kitty and cum for us_

Sehun doesn't need to be told twice. Searing pleasure rockets through him as he cums over himself with a pitchy moan. The orgasm is hot and intense, thick splotches of cum making a mess on his stomach and thighs.

Fuzzy little stars dance around Sehun’s vision as he slumps against a pillow. The cat ears dig uncomfortably into his head, but he feels way too blissed out to care.

His body is glazed and shiny with sweat, creamy skin flushed a rosy pink from exertion. His now soft cock hangs prettily between his legs, so Sehun switches the vibrator off before he can get hard again.

Sehun doesn't mind going a second round, but he's getting sleepy, and he usually saves longer, kinkier streams for special occasions.

He reaches behind him to pull the vibrator out of his ass. It's a bit tricky to remove, it clings to his walls like it knows it looks amazing in his little hole and it’d be a crime to remove it, but Sehun manages to pull it away— leaving behind a trail of cum and the lube he used earlier.

He rolls back onto his stomach, looking directly at the camera. “Did you guys like my special treat?”

_b_hundred_byun: are u kidding? it was so sexy_

_b_hundred_byun: istg i came like thrice_

_donghaelee: ofc we liked it_

_DaddySuho: Your treat made my day, kitten. You're the best._

_7_luhan_m: You should play with toys more_

_zkdlin: ur amazing kitty_

**_CHEN92, chefsuke, and 69 others just left a tip!_ **

“Awwww, you guys are making me blush,” Sehun says. His hair is a mess, the cat ears now lopsided, and his cheeks are flushed. He looks and feels utterly fucked out. “I hope you guys had a good time.”

Sehun waits for the last pour of comments and donations to end before flashing one last grin at his audience.

“That was fun, kittens,” he says before blowing a kiss at the camera. “Thanks for joining in, everyone. I’ll see you same time here on Saturday. Meow meow.”

(^˵◕w◕˵^)

Switching his laptop off, Sehun places the cat ears and choker back to their proper place. He throws the shirt and panties into the hamper before heading over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

A scalding hot shower washes away the fatigue and ache from his muscles. He washes his hair with a fruity smelling purple shampoo and lathers his body with milk body wash.

After his shower, he moisturises and does his skincare routine. When he’s done, he gives himself a once-over in the mirror, appreciating the way his newly dyed pink hair looked even when wet. He towels off the last wet drops clinging to his skin before brushing his teeth.

Feeling squeaky clean and relaxed, Sehun pads into the bedroom wearing an old band t-shirt and some loose sweatpants. As much as he loves wearing tight sexy underwear, his dick and balls do need room to breathe.

Sehun strips the sheets and pillowcases off before replacing them with fresh ones. He could never stop things from getting messy during a stream, and it's only right that he cleans up for himself after a show.

He’s just about done fixing up the bed when the bedroom door swings open.

“Sehunnie?” a deep voice rumbles from the doorway. “We're back.”

Sehun smiles when he catches sight of his boyfriend, wrapped up in warm clothes, and carrying their lovely poodle in his arms.

Chanyeol needed to buy something from the convenience store and Monsieur wanted to join him. It was a nice night outside, perfect for a late night walk Sehun would’ve happily joined them if he didn’t have to stream.

Sehun springs up from the bed, quickly making his way over to the two. “Hi love,” Sehun says to Monsieur, taking the brown ball of fluff into his arms.

“Did you have fun, Musyu?” Sehun asks, running his hand through Monsieur’s soft brown curls. “Did you miss me? Because I missed you,” he coos adoringly.

“Missed you too, babe,” Chanyeol quips with a roll of his eyes, though the grin on his face is fond as he watches his boyfriend baby their dog.

They had only gotten Monsieur a few months ago, but the pup had easily made his way into their hearts. While it was Sehun who originally adopted him, both he and Chanyeol now take care of him like he was their own son. They almost always take Monsieur with them wherever they go because Sehun didn't like leaving him alone in the apartment for long periods of time.

Sehun leans over to give Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek. “How was the walk?” he asks. “Was there any trouble?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Nah. Monsieur’s a good boy.”

“I know. I was asking about you.”

“Okay, _rude_ ,” Chanyeol grumbles, putting his hand over his chest like it hurt. “You're so mean to me. I can see where Monsieur gets it from.”

“I thought you said he was a good boy?”

Chanyeol smiles cheekily. “I say that to you too, don't I?”

“I'm not a good boy, I’m a good _kitty_.” Sehun brings his hand up to his cheek, curling it into a fist as he blinks up at Chanyeol. “Meow meow.”

Chanyeol’s smile only widens, reaching up to rub at Sehun’s chin like one would do with an actual cat. “Good kitty.”

Sehun bursts out into a wheezing laugh, and Chanyeol follows. The volume of their laughter is enough to startle Monsieur, who swivels his head to peer at his owners with wide eyes.

Noticing this, Sehun says, “I think we scared our son.”

“He scared me first,” Chanyeol informs him. “He got tired earlier but he didn't want to drink water. Apparently, he doesn't drink water that isn’t Evian.” His tone is half unbelieving, half amused. “That’s completely your fault, by the way. You spoil him too much.”

“Monsieur deserves the best,” Sehun says matter of factly.

Monsieur yaps at that, seemingly in agreement— like he’s somehow aware that he’s the apple of Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Did you have a good stream?” Chanyeol asks. He walks further into the room and takes a seat on their bed. Sehun promptly follows, resting his back against the headboard and letting Monsieur settle in between them. The dog pads around the mattress, but he eventually nestles between Sehun’s extended legs.

“Yep. The new cat ears you got for me made lots of tips,” Sehun informs him, one hand absently petting Monsieur’s fur. “I'm still sad the kitty plug hasn't arrived yet.”

“It's okay. You can use it next time,” Chanyeol says. “Maybe I'll even join you. That’d be really hot.”

Sehun can't help but agree. “Would you really want to?” he asks. Sure, the topic of Chanyeol joining him in a stream had come up before, but Sehun was never sure if the older man had meant it.

There's no doubt in his mind that they'd look amazing on camera together. He can already imagine Chanyeol’s toned arms pinning him to the bed, their flushed bodies writhing against one another in front of thousands of adoring patrons.

Two years of streaming made him used to it all: spreading his legs for the camera, the lewd comments, and the never ending requests for more. Sehun knows full well that Chanyeol is supportive of his streaming, he just isn’t isn’t sure that Chanyeol would be comfortable doing it himself. The last thing he wants is to push his boyfriend into doing something he doesn’t want to do.

Noticing the younger man’s plight, Chanyeol rests an assuring hand on Sehun’s hip. “Hey, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it,” he says comfortingly, circling his thumb over Sehun’s hipbone. “And I know you’ll be there to guide me through it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean like, why not? It'll be fun.”

Sehun blinks. “You wouldn't be jealous?” 

A smug expression makes its way to Chanyeol’s face. “Why would I be jealous? If anything, your viewers should be jealous of me. They get to look all they want, but I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”

Sehun shivers. He’ll never admit how much he loves his boyfriend’s protective side. “You’re really something else.”

“That’s why you love me,” Chanyeol winks. “Besides, what’s there to be worried about? You’re sexy. I’m sexy. We’ll make sexy tips together.”

He throws his other arm across Sehun’s waist. Monsieur yelps a little in surprise, but he settles back into the gap between Sehun and Chanyeol, burying his face into Sehun’s shirt.

“Bet we’ll make so much money, we can even buy that new gaming console,” Chanyeol says. He leans forward to press a kiss onto Sehun’s forehead.

“We can even buy two,” Sehun replies. If his viewers had a thing for long legged twinks like himself, then they would love Chanyeol too. The only thing better than one pretty boy fucking himself on screen was two pretty boys fucking each other on screen.

“One question though.”

“What is it?”

Chanyeol makes a face. “Do I have to go meow meow too?”

(^˵◕w◕˵^)

Chanyeol’s lips are hot against Sehun’s skin. His hand slides down Sehun’s bare stomach, reaching lower to curl around Sehun’s dick.

Sehun whines as Chanyeol starts nipping at his neck, kissing and licking at the skin the choker doesn’t cover.

He’s wearing the same cat ears and choker from last week’s stream. His lips are glossy and kissable, and a faint blush dusts over the fake freckles he’s drawn on his face. Pastel pink and white panties coupled with matching stockings make for an enticing image, but those aren’t even the best part.

No, the best part is definitely the cat tail butt plug nestled in his hole. Not only does it stretch him well and wide, but it also has a fluffy pink cat tail attached.

Before he started streaming, Sehun never thought he'd be so into pet play, but here he is now— cat ears, cat tail and everything.

“P-please,” he pants as Chanyeol starts pumping his cock, long fingers teasingly stroking at the sensitive head. “Kitty wants it.”

And kitty does want it. Sehun feels like he’s about to burst from how aroused he is. The panties are pulled down around his ankles, his hole is clenching around the butt plug and his cock is achingly hard in between his legs. Chanyeol’s touches feel like fire against his skin, but Sehun still needs more.

It doesn’t help that Chanyeol looks like a dream too. The white floppy dog ears pinned to his snowy white hair and the black leather collar around his neck make him look so sexy, Sehun feels like crying. He thinks it’s incredibly unfair because said sexy man takes such pleasure in teasing Sehun and making him squirm.

“I think kitty can do better than that,” Chanyeol says contemplatively. He briefly removes his gaze from Sehun to look over at the laptop screen. “Right, master?”

Sehun can’t see the comments properly from where he’s laying, but they must be saying something good, because the look on Chanyeol’s face is amused.

“They’re saying you should beg more, kitten,” Chanyeol hums, scratching behind the fake cat ear on Sehun’s head. “Be a good kitty and do that for me, okay?”

Sehun mentally swears. He knows Chanyeol is a natural at just about anything he does, but holy shit, he didn't expect this. Not only is Chanyeol driving Sehun crazy by teasing him, he's also giving the viewers one hell of a show.

“K-Kitties don’t listen t-to puppies,” Sehun grits out. If Chanyeol wants to tease, then Sehun has no trouble pulling out the brat card. "Kitties should get whatever they want."

“Oh really now?” Chanyeol questions, delivering a firm smack to Sehun’s butt. The strength of the slap is enough to push the plug in deeper, making Sehun squeak in surprise. “Be a good kitty and I’ll give it to you.”

Sehun whines pitifully, his mind muddled from desperation. He writhes his legs around, stocking-covered legs rubbing against each other as he tries to get more friction. He reaches down to touch himself but Chanyeol is quick to stop him, pinning Sehun's hand to the mattress.

“Kitty is so naughty,” Chanyeol says with a tsk. He turns to the camera again, not letting go of Sehun's wrist. “What does master think? What should puppy do with the naughty kitty?” 

_7_luhan_m: Try taking the plug out_

_7_luhan_m: He’ll behave if his hole is empty_

_D.O: Naughty kitties don't deserve to keep puppy’s cum in them_

**_D.O, galaxyfanfan, and 102 others just left a tip!_ **

“Sorry, kitty. Say bye bye to your tail,” Chanyeol says, and while his tone doesn't sound the least bit sorry, the warm hand on Sehun’s hip is assuring.

Sehun can't stifle the whine that leaves his hips as Chanyeol removes the plug. His hole flutters around the air where the toy was, and tears spring to his eyes at suddenly feeling so empty.

Sehun pouts when he sees Chanyeol sets the toy aside. It looked amazing wedged inside him, and Sehun was sad to see it go. Maybe next time they could switch things around and Chanyeol could wear it. 

“Cha— P-Puppy please,” he pleads, breaking his hand out of Chanyeol’s grip to pull him closer. He can’t resist raising his hips to rut into Chanyeol’s own, desperate for any kind of simulation now that the plug is gone. “K-Kitty is e-empty.”

Chanyeol hums. “But kitty didn’t listen to puppy.” 

“Kitty needs you.” Sehun pouts on his best pout, the adorable that no one, not even the most edge-loving of his viewers can resist. “Kitty needs puppy to fill him up.”

“Does kitty promise to be good?”

Sehun quickly nods. “I’ll be the best kitty for puppy and master. Kitten promises to take puppy’s cock well.”

How can Chanyeol say no to that? He ignores whatever the comments are saying because fuck it, they’ve already made lots and lots of tips, and Chanyeol just really wants to get inside Sehun. 

Sehun might reprimand him later for not following the viewers’ requests to tease him and edge him more but right now, it’s clear that he wants Chanyeol just as much as Chanyeol wants him.

Sehun watches as Chanyeol jerks open the bedside table and fetches a bottle of lube. He licks his lips in anticipation as Chanyeol slicks himself up, covering his dick with the clear liquid.

“Puppy’s cock is so big,” Sehun says. He can feel the slicked tip of Chanyeol’s cock pressing against his entrance. He digs his fingernails into Chanyeol’s back and sides as Chanyeol runs his hands along his sides. “I— k-kitten needs it.”

Shun kicks the panties completely off before spreading his legs further. His hamstrings nearly burn with pain, but his eagerness to be fucked overpowers any sort of pain he may be feeling.

A cross between a moan and a whimper escapes Sehun’s lips when he feels Chanyeol’s cock breach the ring of muscles in his ass. He presses his fingernails further into Chanyeol’s skin so hard it could leave marks. “Kitty wants puppy’s milk.”

“Oh fuck,” Chanyeol groans. He ruts into Sehun, slow and steady at first, but his thrusts become increasingly faster and harder— snapping his hips harder as Sehun pushes back against him.

Chanyeol’s dick is a thing of wonders. It’s long, veiny, thick, and slams into Sehun like a dream. That glorious dick, coupled with his balls slapping against Sehun’s thighs, makes the coil of an approaching orgasm swell in Sehun’s lower stomach.

Sehun cries out loudly when he feels Chanyeol’s cock brush against his prostate. He palms at his dripping cock— glad that Chanyeol isn’t stopping him from touching himself this time around, and mewls when Chanyeol hits just the right spot. All other thoughts fly out the window as Chanyeol fucks into him.

_b_hundred_byun: holyfuckingshit_

_e_xiu_o: Oh my god, you two are a dream_

_D.O: Fuck him harder pup_

_DaddySuho: Give the good kitty his milk._

_zkdlin: so fucking hot_

_galaxyfanfan: good boy puppy_

_CHEN92:❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️_

**_CHEN92, hztttao, and 137 others just left a tip!_ **

_b_hundred_byun: ur both hot asfuck_

_7_luhan_m: I wanna fuck both of you_

_DaddySuho: Such good pets._

_hztttao: seeexxxxyyyyy_

“Fuck me,” Sehun says, voice dripping with lust as he locks eyes with the older man. “Please puppy, fuck me harder.”

Chanyeol breathing is low and heavy as he thrusts into Sehun harder— fucking into him at a staccato pace. Sehun’s eyebrows pinch together as he runs his nails up and down Chanyeol’s back, leaving faint pink marks in their wake.

Sehun doesn’t need to look at the screen or the comments to know that they look stunning together. Their lean bodies giving into one another— Sehun’s slender waist and milky complexion against Chanyeol’s muscular body and sun kissed skin— coupled with the kitty and puppy paraphernalia, it all makes for a very sexy view.

**_DaddySuho, D.O, and 294 others just left a tip!_ **

_zkdlin: fuck yeah_

_CHEN92:💘💘💘💘💘💘💘_

_b_hundred_byun: fuck him well puppy_

“You like that, kitty?” Chanyeol briefly pulls out before slamming back inside. “You like my cock in you?”

“Y-yes oh my god, y-yes.”

Chanyeol moves his hips faster, burying himself balls deep into Sehun— who feels like he's about to cry from how good it all feels. Their near animalistic fucking fits with the animal ears and pet play.

“Puppy, fuck, I—” the rest of Sehun’s sentence is cut off by a well aimed thrust to his prostate.

Sehun almost moans Chanyeol’s name as he cums. The noises that he makes are incomprehensible, his back arched and toes curled as white hot pleasure washes over him. Ribbons of semen shoot all over his torso as Chanyeol continues thrusting in and out of his hole, still pounding into Sehun like there’s no tomorrow.

  
  
Sehun closes his eyes tighter, mouth gaping open as Chanyeol continues wrecking him. Everything just feels so good, especially after just cumming, 

Sehun lays there bonelessly, trying to catch his breath as droplets of sweat fall from his forehead. He doesn’t think he’s ever cum this hard in his life.

It's Chanyeol who faces the camera first. “Did master like playing with puppy?” He tilts his head to the side, and the fake ears follow. It’s adorable. "Was puppy a good boy?"

_D.O: You were perfect, pup_

_hztttao: do u have ur own channel ????_

_DaddySuho: Puppy is such a good boy._

_b_hundred_byun: wish we get to see more of you!_

_zkdlin: what do i have to do to get a threesome with u guys_

_layzhang: will you be here in the next stream?_

“That’s all for today,” Chanyeol says, purposely not answering the question. He winks at the camera, only because Sehun can’t wink for the life of him. “I think kitty is tired now, so I have to take care of him. Woof woof.”

With that he ends the stream and closes the laptop shut. He looks over at Sehun, who's staring at him through hooded eyes.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, crawling over to his boyfriend. “I didn't go overboard or anything, did I?”

Sehun shakes his head. Chanyeol takes a moment to silently appreciate how cute those cat ears look on him before removing them from Sehun’s hair.

“You were amazing,” Sehun says, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch as the older man plays with his hair. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before? You were perfect.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I’ve seen your streams, babe. I learned from the best.”

They stay in bed until they gather the energy to walk to the bathroom and shower. Chanyeol gives Sehun a lovely blowjob, and they both walk back into the bedroom feeling warm and fuzzy.

Clad in tank tops and loose shorts, they clean up the mess they’ve made. When they’re finished, Sehun leaves the door open in case Monsieur decides he wants to sleep with them tonight.

They hop back in bed feeling peaceful and sated. Sehun relishes in the warmth and the smell of lavender detergent while Chanyeol adjusts the pillows around them.

Right on cue, Monsieur pads into the bedroom, tail wagging happily as he clambers to Sehun's side of the bed, waiting to be picked up.

“Hey, you,” Sehun coos. He places Monsieur on the bed and lets the dog find a comfortable spot. “Did we wake you up?” he asks the dog, who unsurprisingly doesn’t reply.

Grinning, Sehun circles an arm over Chanyeol’s torso, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s strong chest. “You wanna be the little spoon?” he offers.

“Oh my god yes please.”

Sehun smiles at him warmly. Chanyeol turns around so that his back is against Sehun’s chest. However, instead of feeling Sehun’s lower half behind his own, he comes in contact with a soft lump of fur.

Spinning around, Chanyeol sees that Monsieur has already made himself comfortable in the space between Sehun’s legs, resting his fluffy cheek on Sehun’s thigh— blocking Chanyeol from getting closer to his boyfriend.

“Wow,” Chanyeol says, turning his head to look at Monsieur in disbelief. “Our son is a cockblock.”

“I wasn’t aware there was any more cock to block tonight.”

“Cuddleblock then,” Chanyeol huffs pettily. He loves Monsieur, he really does, but he isn’t about to let the ball of fluff take the best part of being the little spoon away from him.

“Wait for a few minutes, hyung. He’ll leave on his own eventually.”

Chanyeol waits for a whole ten minutes. When those are up, he faces Sehun expectantly, giving his best “now what?” face.

Sehun leans down to look at Monsieur’s sleeping face. “We shouldn’t move him,” he says seriously. “He’s already asleep.”

“Just carry him and put him at the edge of the bed.”

Sehun actually looks scandalised at this. “How would you like it if I made you sleep at the edge of the bed?”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him. “I thought I was your favourite puppy?”

Sehun grimaces. “Ew, no. No sex talk in front of our son.”

“He’s asleep.”

“Dogs have good hearing. He might hear.”

“I don’t think dogs can understand Korean.”

Sehun brings one finger over Chanyeol’s mouth. “Shush, puppy,” he says, immediately retracting his finger when Chanyeol licks it. “Ewww,” he whines.

“What ‘ewww’? I know you like it when I lick you,” Chanyeol chuckles, maneuvering his lanky body so that he’s still somewhat pressed against Sehun even with Monsieur between them.

Sehun gazes endearingly at his boyfriend, nothing but love and affection in his eyes as he leans closer to place a kiss on his forehead.

Sehun might let thousands of viewers watch him and call him pet names during his streams, but at the end of the day, none of those people mattered. He loves Chanyeol and Chanyeol is the only one he wants in his life.

Monsieur suddenly shifts in his sleep, laying his paw on Sehun’s hand as if he read Sehun’s mind and is reminding him, _hey,_ he’s here too.

Sehun grins, melting into the warmth surrounding him. At the end of the day, Chanyeol _and_ Monsieur are all he wants in his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
